Lessons Learned
by Jules Heart
Summary: Title taken from the Song by Carrie Underwood called Lessons learned. Lilian has lived her life the best she could, but she had learned some hard lessons in her life.


**Title: Lesson's Learned**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens, and one lazy ass boyfriend.

**Author's Note: **This is for Katy(ECW1NightStand) who submitted a challenge to me on my forum. She even gave me a picture and it did give me inspiration. Anyone else want to challenge me go ahead and submit one just click the link in my profile and you will be taken to Jules Place.

**Summary: **Title taken from the Song by Carrie Underwood called Lessons learned. Lilian has lived her life the best she could, but she had learned some hard lessons in her life.

**Lesson's Learned

* * *

**

Lilian was tired.

No, Lilian was exhausted.

She blinked wearily at the small script that was lying in her lap and pressed her tired fingers into her eyes and twisted her neck from side to side. If she sat up this way any longer she would need to go see her chiropractor.

She yawned softly before she eyed the small locker room quietly. Only another thirty minutes before she would have to make her way to the ring. She huffed, let her face fall to her hands- her elbows rested on her knees she should have asked for the day off.

She was injured, she though ruefully eyeing her wrapped wrist.

But she loved it to much to take a break, she loved this life.

When did it change? Even she didn't know, and most times she didn't even want to venture a guess when it changed, when she had changed. When she woken up in the morning, looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize herself.

When I became this person. Foreign to my own body, not even identifiable to those I used to know.

When just being Lilian Garcia became something that people would have been proud of.

Standing silently she threw the packet of papers in the direction of her bag.

Ever since she was a little girl she had always tried her hardest to become what she had thought was the best she could be. When she had first started in the WWE that meant looking good and staying away from the "Real Talent" as Vince had once said.

But much to her surprise of her and Vince people in the audience seemed to take to her and she had become a full-fledged member of the world of wrestling. Joking with the boys backstage, making friends with the likes of Trish Stratus and Lita.

Vince had even given her the moniker of "Diva" when all she had ever done is announce the matches. Everything had been going her way for a while, she was singing and people were actually listening. She had been on the top of world, good job, a good friend, loving family and then she had met him.

_Him._

It always came back to him.

Maybe that was when everything changed, it no longer was about her feelings but what was he thinking about, what would he do if he ever didn't like what she was doing. She had seemed to cease to exist her life revolved around Christian. He had been her everything she had even cut off friendships for him.

And just as quickly as he fell into her life he left, telling her that it was just wasn't working that he needed space. That she didn't fit with where his life was headed. That he need someone that would be able to fulfill him as a man.

Right after he had left her it had seemed to her that life would never be the same, that she was damaged beyond repair. But like everything in her life up until that point she was surprised by just what she could do.

She couldn't change it, all she could do was learn and move on. Everything always made sense in the end, and thinking about it right now she was grateful for what Christian had done, he had made her stronger.

The past cannot be rewritten; you get the life you're given.

Smiling Lilian grinned and walked silently over her to her locker and opening the tin door smiling at the picture she had tapped up every night during Raw. Adam had asked her once why she always did it.

But she never really had a answer for him, it was the moment that had really changed the moment in her life. When everything in he life had fallen into place. When her husband proposed to her, and every tear that had fallen had made that perfect moment worth it.

* * *

_**Jules**_

I hope you liked it Katy


End file.
